


Papa Pyro

by DaddysTummyFuzz69



Series: Team's Mother, I mean Medic. [11]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysTummyFuzz69/pseuds/DaddysTummyFuzz69
Summary: Medic and Pyro bond a bit over an expected baby. Pyro is super excited and Medic is just acting like an old man.





	Papa Pyro

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love Heavy x Medic, I also love a bit of Py and Medic. I know this is my first fic after a really long hiatus from the series and it may not be expected, but I just really love Pyro and Medic together and wanted to write a one-shot fic between them, also don't be mad with how I interpenetrate the RED team's Pyro. Also I know it's short, but I'm tired.

"I think it'll be a girl, no wait! A boy. Actually I'm really keen on the idea of a little girl, but a little boy might be nice too!" Medic had no idea as to how long Pyro had been jabbering on about their baby. His hands placed comfortably on Medic's lap, right on top of his hands. Medic loved when Pyro gushed about things he liked, but he felt pretty unnerved about having a child. Not particularly about having a child, more the whole carrying an infant for nine months and having to go through hours of pain just to get it out of you. 

The two had actually been trying for a child for a very long time after leaving RED, pyro had suggested that he carrying their loving brood only for the two to sadly find out that Pyro's past work made him completely infertile. Pyro was disheartened and Medic hated the sight of Pyro being sad and suggested that he would carry and soon enough the two were expecting a little half German half fire-bug on the way.

"Pyro, I haven't even been pregnant a month yet, let zhe embryo develop, bitte!" The older merc sat back into his chair whilst Pyro kept hold of him. No doubt the little Pyromaniac is gonna become overly attached to Medic in his condition.

"Okay, but I have been thinking up names. Ash might be nice, or maybe..." Pyro was all too excited and began to loose his train of though. "Actually wait, before we do that we gotta think about Godparents!" 

Medic almost spat out laughing. Who on God's green earth would be able to take care of their child if anything happened to them. Their child will more than likely be an unholy concoction of the two mad men. Unless maybe Solly and his newly wed wife, Zhanna would accept the role as Godparents to their little devil child. 

"When do you think you're gonna need new clothes." Medic's ears and face went completely red at Pyro's comment, he brushed it off with a simply, "Zon't say zhat, Pyro!" and Pyro just shrugged. 

He placed a hand on Medic's stomach, still not noticeable yet, but Pyro knew how precious the thing inside there was. He got a little emotional over and soon enough his eyes were beginning to well up and he was holding onto Medic tightly. Memories of a lonely childhood were long since past and he was finally going to have a family with the man he loved.

"Oh, Pyro." Medic rubbed Pyro's cheek and embraced the younger man. He was warm and smelt like toast, freshly made, buttery toast. He loved Pyro too much and he was glad he was able to do this for him. He wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect more soon.


End file.
